


Boredom leads to.... things

by Skyclimber



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cuties, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Scary Movies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-03-30 16:45:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3944161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyclimber/pseuds/Skyclimber
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How many times has this happened in the past?  Both boys are laying on the floor after a day of doing nothing and the boredom was really starting to get to them.  They had been left alone by Oikawa’s parents at his house, but has quickly exhausted all the things to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

               How many times has this happened in the past?  Both boys are laying on the floor after a day of doing nothing and the boredom was really starting to get to them.  They had been left alone by Oikawa’s parents at his house, but has quickly exhausted all the things to do. 

               “What should we do now?” Oikawa asked, throwing his arms into the air.

               “I’m completely out of ideas.” Iwa responds, “Are there any good movies on Netflix, anymore?”  They usually didn’t watch Netflix because it was so hard for them to agree on a movie.

               “Uh, why don’t we check.” Oikawa turned on the TV and set up started up Netflix. When they finally started flipping through it, they realized there was nothing good on it…. At all.

               “Well what about this? I hear it’s not scary at all, actually it’s more humorous.” Iwa asked after taking the remote from Oikawa.  The cursor hovering over a show in the horror section. 

               “Ok Iwa, if you say so; but I don’t like scary things.” Oikawa mumbled from beside Iwa.

               “Coming from the person obsessed with aliens.” Iwa quipped, elbowing Oikawa in the side.  So they turned on the paranormal show, turned off the lights, and climbed onto the couch. 

               It started off fine, with all of the interviews and historical background the show gives about the places they visit; but once it got to the actual lock-in, Iwa noticed Oikawa slowly inched closer and closer to him.  When the show cut to a commercial and a mutilated hand popped on screen with a loud sound Oikawa practically jumped out of his skin.  A sound he would never admit slipped out and he seized Iwa around the core, burying his head in his shoulder.  Iwa reflexively put his arms around Oikawa while trying to stifle his laughter.

               “Iwa stop laughing at me!  You said this wouldn’t be scary.” Oikawa indignantly whined while his face was still buried in the others shoulder.

               “I wasn’t laughing you just surprised me.  Oikawa I promise it isn’t scary, that’s just their commercial screen.”  Iwa tried to soothe the man who still held him in a death grip.

               Oikawa’s head snapped up, “You were so laughing! I could feel your whole body shaking!”  Oikawa was obviously putting on his prize winning pouting face.

               “Ok, ok.  I’m sorry, I won’t laugh at you anymore.  Do you want to stop watching it and find something else?”  Iwa had begun rubbing little circles on Oikawa’s back where they held him.

               Oikawa rested his cheek back on Iwa’s shoulder, “No, let’s finish this one.  I want to see the little girl ghost.”

               So with that the boys resituated themselves on the couch with Oikawa on his side facing Iwa with his head on his chest.  Iwa had his arm around the other with his hand laying on his hip, and their clasped hands rested on his belly.

               “Better?” Iwa asked; his voice resonating through his body into Oikawa’s.  Oikawa just hummed happily in response. 

               So they started the show again, and Oikawa was much calmer than the first time they had watched it.  After a while they began cracking jokes about how fake everything was.

               “That looks SO photoshopped!”

               “Everyone claims they were pushed over the railing, but people get drunk at clubs…. So what if they just jumped.  Likely story.”

               “Does this nightclub not have security surveillance to see if they can see what’s really going on?”

               “Why does everyone agree when one person says they hear something, but only the first person is the one who says what they heard?”

               “Light anomaly?  It just looks like your hands were shaking when you took the picture.”

               “Yea of course let me go into some cramped attic where someone could totally be squatting and look for clues.”

               When the episode was finally over Oikawa was pouting again.

               “What’s wrong now?” Iwa asked trying to look down at him but only getting a face full of hair.

               “We didn’t get to see the little girl ghost, only that premade showing thing.”

               “Oikawa, I don’t think they actually see the ghosts in this show.  Do you want to watch another episode now?”

               “Well that’s lame, they put all this effort into everything else but can’t even find a real ghost.  Sure another episode it is, but this one better not be scary Iwa!”

               “OK, ok. None of them are scary but I promise anyway.” Iwa mumbled before he selected another episode.

               This time the setting was some old hospital, where supposedly doctors had operated on patients who didn’t need anything.  So maybe the angry spirits wanted revenge for what had happened to them.

               “This one is more boring Iwa.”  Oikawa whined before tilting his head up to look at Iwa, one of those insufferable grins barely visible from Iwa’s angle.

               “So what do you want to watch then?”

               “Is there something…. Scarier?”

               “Oikawa you were just complaining that the other one was scary!”

               “Yea but at least it was interesting.  And besides it’s not at scary when Iwa is holding me like this.”  Oikawa said while turning his head even more towards Iwa.

               “Shittykawa you weren’t scared because it’s not scary not because of that.”  Iwa retorted before changing his focus back to the Netflix menu.

               “Aw Iwa, don’t doubt my affection for you!  You did make it better!”

               “I’m not doubting your affection, but I wasn’t making it less scary.”

               “Iwa!  Stop that, here let’s prove it, and watch something that’s actually scary and you’ll see.”

               “Fine if that will get you to stop whining about my effect on how scared you are.” 

               With that Oikawa turned back around and Iwa started flipping through the horror movies.  They were caught between a movie about the moon and possible aliens, and a movie about a crazy killer with a chainsaw. 

               “There could be Aliens Iwa!  We have to watch it!” Oikawa begged after sitting up and staring intently at Iwa with his big brown eyes.

               When they finally found agreed on one, it was the alien one because Iwa finally gave into Oikawa’s begging.

               “I still don’t think this is a good idea, but of this will get you to shut up then we will watch whatever you want.” Iwa mumbled before selecting the movie and getting Oikawa to lay back down again.

               The movie began with an intro about the astronauts who were being sent to the moon.  It was set up to look like something taken by an old camera even though it was a newer movie, and the audio was pretty scratchy too.

               “Iwa, this is boring.”  Oikawa whined once again.

               “You’re the one who wanted to watch it!  Now shut up and watch.”  Iwa grumbled.  He said that even though his hand was still doing the circle thing on Oikawa’s hip, and Oikawa was lightly rubbing the hand he held on Iwa’s tummy.

               “But nothing is going on! They’ve been talking about rocks!”  Oikawa continued to complain.

               “They are astronauts on the moon, of course they are going to be talking about rocks!”  Iwa grumbled.  “You wanted to watch this, begged even so this is what we are going to watch.”

               “It might be what you will watch but I have other plans in mind.”  Oikawa said with a smirk gracing his lips.

               “Oh yea and those plans always go so well.”  Iwa said before pushing Oikawa’s head out of the way of the TV.  But Oikawa would not be pushed aside so easily.  He picked himself up and moved to straddle Iwa’s large thighs.  Now that Iwa’s view was completely blocked by Oikawa, he resigned himself to pay attention to the boy on top of him. 

              Once Oikawa had Iwa’s full and undivided attention he ran with it.  He moved his hands to the sides of Iwa’s face and pulled him into a gentle kiss. 

               “Isn’t this a good plan?”  Oikawa asked pulling away.

               “So, you don’t want to watch the movie about aliens?” Iwa asked trying to look around Oikawa once again.

               Oikawa would be having none of that.  He pulled Iwa into a stronger, fiercer kiss, not breaking it until he really needed to breathe.  Judging by the look Iwa gave him once his eyes opened, Oikawa knew he had won.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And so on it goes!

               From there Oikawa looked down at Iwa.  Even though his back was blocking most of the light in the room, Oikawa could still make out the strong features gracing Iwa’s face.  There was just one detail he couldn’t make out, Iwa’s eyes. 

               Green eyes that are the perfect complement for his dark hair and skin.  That’s all Oikawa wanted to see right now.  So he inched his face closer and closer to Iwa’s, his hands holding Iwa’s head still.  When he was finally close enough, he began to muse over the fine details enclosed there.  Oikawa liked to think that when he would look into Iwa’s eyes like this, he was looking into another universe.  All the flecks and colors are the stars and far off galaxies.  The pupil was a black hole, it takes everything in, but you don’t know you’re being taken in because you’re so hypnotized by what’s around it, but once you look in you’re lost in the deep.  Like space no eye was the same as any other, like space eyes changed, stars came and went, some burning brighter than others, some twinkling faintly in the background waiting to be noticed.  Oikawa thought it would be just as easy to get lost in Iwa’s eyes as it would be to get lost in space. 

               “I would rather get lost in your eyes over space any day.”  Oikawa mumbles under his breath, still gazing into Iwa’s eyes.

               “What?”  It’s not the sound of Iwa’s response that shatters Oikawa’s daydream, as much as the feeling of warm breath spread across his lips and cheeks, and the twitch of the eyes he had just been staring into.

               Once Oikawa realized he had said something out loud his face bloomed into a vibrant blush that ran down past his collarbones.  When he finally snapped back into reality to realize he was super close to Iwa, so close their noses were practically touching, his hands rested on Iwa’s shoulders.  Iwa’s hands were on his thighs and rubbing little circles.  But most importantly, Iwa’s eyes were trained very intently on Oikawa’s.  So intently it was like he was looking into Oikawa’s soul, it was like Oikawa was caught in a trap, ensnared and unable to get away.  So Oikawa just kept staring doe-eyed back at Iwa.  Their breath mingled and swirled around their faces, coming out in slow, even rhythms.  That is before Iwa took in a sharp breath and closed the small distance between their lips.  His lips were soft and gentle against Oikawa’s. 

               The kiss moved slow and easily.  It was smooth and soft, it reminded Oikawa of a creek; small with graceful curves and bends, surrounded by spring and all the green associated with it.  The kiss continued to follow the course of the creek, until it picked up and their noses collided.

               Laughter bubbled up inside Oikawa until he couldn’t contain it anymore.  He burst into a giggle fest, with tears tickled the corners of his eyes.  While he was laughing he saw different emotions cross Iwa’s face until it settled on amusement, but then something else flitted across his eyes, something mischievous. 

               It was only there for a second before Oikawa couldn’t see Iwa’s face anymore because he was flipped over with his back on the couch.  His legs were still stuck around Iwa, who now leaned over top of him.  Oikawa began giggling again but this time it was because Iwa’s hands found themselves on his bare sides which was revealed when he was thrown onto his back.

               Oikawa wrapped his arms around Iwa’s neck to pull him into a kiss but Iwa stopped a few centimeters away from the other’s face.  He stayed like this for a few moments, resisting both Oikawa’s pout and tugging arms.

               “Oh so it’s ok if you do it, but not if I do it?”  Iwa asked, his breath panning across Oikawa’s face.

               “Isn’t that how it usually works?” Oikawa responded before closing the distance between their lips once again. 

               Iwa pulled away, and started staring back into Oikawa’s eyes again.  Oikawa was about to kiss him again, but something flashing on the TV caught his eye.  Oikawa turned to look just in time to see a bloodied astronaut pop onto the screen and scream while rock spiders crawled around the inside of his helmet.  Oikawa shrieked in terror, yanked Iwa down onto him by the neck, and wrapped his long legs around Iwa’s strong waist.  The psycho astronaut was trying to break into the moon lander where another astronaut was by hitting a pane of glass with a wrench.  Iwa quickly paused the movie before anything else could happen, and put his on Oikawa’s shoulder with a slight tremor to show his fear.  Oikawa on the other hand was a mess, he was near tears, shaking, and still holding onto Iwa very tightly.

               “What the hell was that?” Oikawa sounded absolutely horrified.

               “I think the moon aliens got him.” Iwa said sounding calm compared to Oikawa.

               “That was NOT a cute alien!”  Oikawa said, burying his face in Iwa’s shoulder.

               “Shh, it’s ok, it’s ok.  It’s off now.” Iwa whispered, rubbing Oikawa’s arms. “Here let’s watch that puppy show you like, ok?”

               Oikawa nodded and released Iwa from his death grip so he could change it to a show all about puppies and kittens growing up.  Then they moved back to how they were sitting before Oikawa straddled Iwa, with Oikawa lying beside Iwa, with his head on his chest, and Iwa’s arm around him.  They stayed like that until the exhaustion of the day hit them and they fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow thank you guys for reading this! I'm sorry if the chapters seem so different, I used the first one to set the stage and the second one to get into it... but it was so much shorter ;-; I don't even know. Anyways I hope you liked it! The show they watch at the end is called Too Cute, which I'm not sure if its still on Netflix anymore but whatever :) Also I shamelessly put in a few of my own headcannons, like Oikawa is ticklish, and a full body blusher. Ok bye now ^_^

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So this was a story I wrote while procrastination for exams and i decided to post it. I'm sorry if its boring and I'm rambling, but I hope you liked it! Also the show they watched was Ghost Adventures and the movie they may or may not finish ;) is Apollo 18.


End file.
